Glory's Prelude: True Love?
by James R. O'Neill
Summary: A half FaraxFox story with a little KrystalxFox in there. After Krystal asks Fox a simple question, he relives one of the biggest shames of his life! Rated M for Sexual Content.
1. A Rough Night for Fara Phoenix

**Since I'm still waiting on my writer's block, here's chapter 1 of my 2 shot about Fara Phoenix. I read a really good story with her in it recently, and I decided I would do a story with her. One of them is much longer, and will be a true Rose Petals Sequel entitled something along the lines of: The Phoenix Returns. **

**FYI: NOT FARAxFOX! WELL IT'S SORTA HALF FxF. I COULDN'T WRITE A TRUE FxF FANFICTION, BECAUSE I'M KxF 4EVA GUY. **

**WARNING!: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue: I'm Curious

Krystal and Fox lay panting beside each other on their bed in their bedroom on_ Great Fox III_. They had just finished making love, and were snuggling under the covers together, letting the aftershocks of their heated passion dissipate. Both were sweaty, and each had satisfied the other in their special exertions. Krystal especially could feel how well she'd done, sensing her mate's amazement at her energy and stamina. She found it so cute, she giggled in spite of herself, and nestled into the space under Fox's arm, resting her head on his muscular shoulder.

Fox wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the back of her damp blue hair. He was still breathing deeply and Krystal's ample chest heaved against his side as well, her hot breath tickling the fur on his chest. Outside the window, stars rolled past lazily as the sleek new Dreadnought glided through the endless void of space. They were something of a marvel. McCloud had flown so many dangerous missions in space, he rarely had time to stop and admire their beauty. They each had their own history, their own story to tell, and their own gifts to bring, sometimes with horrific results. Of course, not all of them were bad. The blue-furred goddess panting beside him now, was herself a gift from the stars. She had come to him from somewhere in that unknown frontier, five years after the destruction of her home planet, Cerinia. Luck had always been on his side, and it continued to stay faithful.

As they lay beside one another in the pale starlight, Krystal's head turned in the direction of her mate's face. She was feeling rather romantic at the moment, and decided to ask a question that had been on her mind recently. It was a bit embarrassing to ask, but it seemed the right time. Turning onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows, Krystal grinned friskily and began, "Fox?"

Fox who was watching her with a quiet interest grunted. "Hm?"

"Have you...ever been in love?"

The vulpine raised his eyebrows and snorted with laughter. "What?" Fox rubbed his wife's back affectionately. "If I hadn't, I don't think we'd be here now, would we?" he chuckled.

Krystal chuckled a little as well, and began again. "No, I meant, before _me_, were you ever in love with another girl?"

Fox chuckled at his wife's odd question, but shook his head. "No! Definitely not!"

A sly smile curved on Krystal's lips as she cocked her head to one side, staring doubtingly at her husband. "Not even close?"

Again Fox shook his head. "Not even close." he confirmed.

Krystal looked in the direction of a curl in his chest fur and placed a seemingly delicate finger in the middle of it, twirling it around thoughtfully. "You sure? Not even—with one of your old girlfriends?"

Fox narrowed his eyes playfully at the nosey vixen, a smirk touching his muzzle. "If you're referring to Fara, Miyu, or Fay, they were _not _my girlfriends."

Krystal hummed tunelessly, her gaze fixed on her finger which was still attacking the curling tuft on Fox's chest. "That's not what I heard."

Fox rolled his eyes at Krystal's childish suspicions. "Who have you been talking to?" he asked, his ears prepared. "Was it, Falco? Slippy? What about Peppy? Was it one of them?"

Krystal shook her head, still intent on his fur. "Nope. ROB. He just happened to mention some names I hadn't heard before, and I looked them up in the personnel files." Krystal's tail swayed lazily, curling in undulating waves in the air. Abandoning her assault on the lone curl, she returned her gaze back to Fox. "I noticed they were each attractive females and I thought–."

"Krystal." Fox said glowering at her disbelievingly. "Don't lie to me. Who was it really?"

The vixen dropped her gaze and folded her hands. "Falco." she admitted grinning. "He and Slippy were comparing me to other girls you've dated in the past." She gave him a devilish look. "I gave them a serious talking to, believe me." Fox grunted in amusement as he imagined Krystal scolding the two more juvenile members of Star Fox for their rate-the-date competition. "But I've never really heard much about those three. I've seen their names, faces, and records in the Star Fox personnel files, but other than that..." Krystal's voice trailed off and she threw up her hands with a slight jerk of the head.

Fox rolled his eyes and looked at Krystal with the air of a father explaining a simple subject. "Well, despite what Falco said, none of those girls were my girlfriends." Krystal listened with interest as he continued. "I mean, we may have gone to a school dance together sometime, but other than that, we were just friends."

Krystal mulled over what he'd said, but pursued the subject further. "If you were just friends, than why did you invite them to be on Star Fox?"

"They were all exceptional pilots," Fox explained to the curious vixen. "They were top ten in the class, and were my friends to boot. Fay was about the same skill level as Slippy, and she was like a mixture of Katt's personality and his. She was easily excited, enthusiastic, and very optimistic. Her over eagerness always was always getting her into trouble on training runs, I can't tell you how many times that girl was on the COM, asking for help! She got better over time though, though she never really calmed down." Fox smiled remembering the poodle/collie mix. He turned his eyes on Krystal, smirking. "Now does she sound like my type at all?"

Krystal chuckled and shook her head. "No. I don't think so."

Fox went on. "Miyu was a tomboy who flew better than Fay, but was a bit of a cocky, hotshot who was always competing with Falco for ace pilot's billing, though her real skill was hand-to-hand combat. She was way protective of Fay, who was her best friend, despite the major personality difference. They worked well together."

"What happened to them?" Krystal asked curiously. "I know they left the team, but why?"

Fox shrugged. "They got tired of watching Andross' forces take over the Lylat system. We had been running small ops against enemy bases, but that wasn't enough for them. They wanted to take the fight straight to him and end things quickly. I tried to tell them the team wasn't ready, but they just wouldn't listen. They left with two of our Arwings, and we haven't heard anything from them since."

Krystal sympathized with two girls plight, nodding sadly. "And Fara?"

Fox's face tensed a little at the mention of the name. He took a deep breath and began. "She...was the daughter of a tycoon. She grew up in luxury, but always wanted to prove to everyone that she was tough enough to be a pilot. Fara was one of the first friends I made at the Academy." Fox stared out the window, almost seeing the pretty face of Fara. "We were pretty close, so I can understand why some people might have thought we were an item. We went to the school dance together a couple of years too."

Fox's eyes became misted with something Krystal was having a hard time identifying. It almost felt like guilt to her, and she put a blue-furred hand on her husband's cheek. "What's wrong, Fox?"

Fox looked at Krystal with a strange gleam in his eyes. "It's nothing. Fara was really nice. She was there for me after my dad died." Fox blinked away the bad feelings and continued in a slightly more brisk voice. "I didn't go to back to Academy for a few weeks, and Fara came by everyday. Sometimes, she'd even skip school so she could stay with me." Fox sighed and continued. "When I decided to drop out of the Academy to reform Star Fox, Fara was one of my first choices for teammates. Her skills were third in the class, under Falco and me, and she was kind and gentle, though she could be very rough when she wanted to be. She could fly circles around everyone but me and Falco, and she was my friend. I asked her to join and she did with no hesitation."

While Fox was talking Krystal had been redressing herself, and was now perched on the bed dressed in her regular night attire of a white tank-top and flannel pajama bottoms. "But if you two were so close," she asked confused. "How come she left the team?"

Fox didn't answer for a moment. The subject was clearly painful for Fox to talk about, and held some great personnel shame for him. He knew he had to answer her question though. "I don't remember," Fox lied, turning away from his mate. Krystal crawled across the mattress and took his head in her hands. Pointing his muzzle towards her, Krystal gave him and inquiring look.

"Fox? What happened?" she pleaded. "You can tell me! I'm your wife! I'm not here to judge you, I love you! I'm just trying to understand!"

Krystal hugged Fox as she said it and pulled back to look enquiringly at her husband for a response. Fox looked at her sadly. "The only person I've ever told is Peppy." he said quietly, hanging his head in shame.

"Don't you trust me, Fox?" Krystal asked despairingly.

"Of course I do!" Fox said taking his wife's hands in his. "I'm just...I'm not proud of what I did!" he stammered.

Krystal was terribly confused. "What did you do, Fox?" she pried. "Did she leave the team because of you? Did you ask her to leave?"

"No," Fox replied stonily. "I didn't ask her to leave. But she did leave because of me."

Krystal's mouth dropped open slightly and she clasped Fox's hand's tighter. "What happened?" She repeated.

Fox took a deep breath and said. "It would take too long to explain it to you. I'll just show you." Gesturing for Krystal to come closer he bent his forehead towards her. Sensing that he wanted to enter an MMG state, Krystal straddled his lap and put her hands on either side of Fox's head.

"Try to bring the memory to the surface," she instructed Fox. When he signaled that he'd brought the memory to the front of his mind, Krystal asked, "Are you ready, Fox?" Her mate nodded slightly and Krystal focused her mind, bringing their foreheads together. In no time, she had established an MMG, and Fox and her walked hand in hand into the light of memory before them. They emerged onto a bleak, dusty, desert landscape on a cool evening. The planet was Papetoon, and before them stood part of yesterday's Star Fox Team. Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Fara Phoenix.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: A Rough Night for Fara Phoenix

Fox breathed in the cool evening air as he climbed out of his Arwing. The sun was setting over the harsh environment of the planet Papetoon. He and his teammates, Falco Lombardi and Fara Phoenix, had been flying formation drills in the skies of his barren homeworld. Fox had never considered Papetoon as his homeworld though. He had been born here, yes, but he had grown up on Corneria, and that was where his life was. He felt restless on this nearly barren rock, training a rag-tag band of students to work together as a mercenary team.

The other members of his team were on Corneria now. Fox had recently turned 18, and Peppy and Slippy had gone to retrieve the items that had once belonged to his father and were now his. Weapons, supplies, military equipment, ammunition, all the things in a government warehouse that had belonged to the Late Great James McCloud. Top of the list of course, was the Dreadnought-class mothership his father had commissioned years ago. The ship was designed to hold a squadron of Arwing fighters, as well as any tanks or other vehicles the team might need on a mission. Fox had only ever seen the blueprints, but even they foretold of the ships power. Two powerful laser canons dominated the front of the massive ship, able to slice through any Venom ship. The ship also sported a item transmission system, which meant the ship would be able to send helpful supplies like nova bombs, or repair robots to replace broken wings and the like during battle. It was a bit helpless from the sides and rear, but Fox felt confident his team could handle the protection of the carrier.

Fara and Falco, the only other members of Star Fox planet side, were huddled next to a small shield generator. This was a necessary precaution to make sure the advanced starfighters, and the team's livelihood, were not stolen by shady delinquents looking for a joy ride. Peering over his avian teammate's shoulder, Fox asked, "Problems?"

Falco grunted in response. "Yeah, fractured emitter, I think. Hold on though, I'm patchin' it up." True to his word, there was a high pitched zap, and the dome like shield flickered into being above the 3 Arwings. Falco grinned and stood up, turning to face his friend. "We better have Slippy take a look at this when he gets back. I don't think the patch will hold longer than over night."

Fox waved his suggestion away. "No, it's okay. When Slippy and Peppy come back, we won't be needing this piece of junk anymore, remember?"

Falco slapped his forehead in remembrance. "Oh, dang that's right! I keep forgetting!" Falco looked around at his surroundings. "I can't believe we're leaving this rock for a kick ass battle carrier. This is gonna be awesome!"

Fox exchanged a look with Fara. They were both still adjusting to the fact that they would soon be exchanging these dusty surroundings and inadequate equipment for a military grade ship stockpiled with arms and ammunition. It would be quite a change from what they were used to. Fara gave Fox a wide smile and fixed him with her deep green eyes. The light from Papetoon's setting sun was catching her sandy-colored fur in a spectacular way, accenting perfectly the understated beauty of his friend.

Fara giggled a little as he stared at her. "What are you staring at?" she asked amused.

Fox blinked and shook his head slightly in order to clear away the weird sensations swirling around his head. "Oh, uh, nothing. It's just, you looked really spectacular just now!"

Fara giggled bashfully. She walked over to Fox and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Fox. I'm flattered."

Fox gave her a sheepish grin. "Anytime."

Falco made a gagging noise, turning away in disgust. "Aw, get a room!" he squawked at Fox and Fara. "I don't know why you two just don't hook up and leave the rest of us the hell alone! This cat and mouse thing is really bugging me!" Falco began walking into the long tunnel into Star Fox's temporary hideout, his voice beginning to fade into echoes.

Fox looked at the blushing vixen apologetically. "Sorry about that, Fara. You know how Falco is, he just can't stand 2 people of the opposite sex being close friends without sex being a factor."

Fara smiled at Fox and patted him on the shoulder as she walked down into tunnel after her blue feathered teammate. "It's alright, Fox. You don't have to explain Falco to me. I do know how he gets, and it's best to just ignore it. Come on, it's getting dark, and we have a big day tomorrow!"

Fox nodded. "Right." With that the two vulpine began their decent into the hole in the earth they called home. It was reminiscent of the boroughs primitive fox's had used as shelter for their families, and was appropriately named, _The Fox's Den._ It really wasn't more than a system of tunnels spread out under a gnarled old tree, the same as any resident of Papetoon. It had 7 rooms in all, one for each member of the fledgling team, two now unoccupied since Fay and Miyu's departure. It was lit by a string of mining lamps, strung up on the tunnel sides, and cast a warm glow over the rich red dirt.

Fara and Fox could hear Falco's ranting about their annoying behavior, echoing out from the tunnel that led to his room. The two Fox's parted ways with a slight wave, turning to opposite sides of the tunnels to return to their separate rooms. Fox pushed the curtain in front of his nose aside, Fox entered his room. It was very sparsely furnished with the bare necessities: a bed, dresser, bathroom, and a desk where he worked on bills, and other financial agreements concerning the team.

On the dresser were several pictures of him and his parents, and he stopped to look at them briefly. He scanned the smiling faces of yesterday, sighing and longing for their return. His father and mother both dead, all Fox had now was his friends. Vixy McCloud, Fox's mother beamed up out of a photo at her unseen son's face. She had been a sandy colored fennec fox, with startlingly green eyes, and Fara resembled her very closely. A soft tear rolled down Fox's cheek as he thought of her. She had died when he was very little, his father had never said why or how. Though Fox had no memory of his mother, he still missed her explicitly.

Putting down the frame and wiping his eyes with his hand, Fox plopped down onto the bedspread, closing his eyes and lacing his fingers behind his head. He'd needed to get some sleep. He wanted to be well rested when Peppy and Slippy returned, and that could be anytime from tomorrow morning, to late that night.

______________________________________________________________________________

**There's some sexual content in this next part so be careful. Btw, I've never been a fan of Fara's hideous jumpsuit, so that's why I gave her regular pants and a shirt and all that.**

**Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Fara fans may want to avert their eyes. FxK fo-eva!**

**P.S. Thank you Fairly Odd Parents for the awesome comparison!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Fara let out a soft moan as she dug her fingers into the soft fur around her clit. She had to be careful of course. After all, there was only a tattered red curtain separating her private chambers from the rest of the team's hideout, and the slightest sound could echo out into the main tunnel. The sand-colored fennec bit her lip to stifle another squeak of pleasure as she continued to touch herself. Her free hand reached up under her purple t-shirt to cup a perky breast, releasing it from her bra and fingering her erect nipple.

She didn't normally do this sort of thing, but at the moment the girl needed a release. The pent up emotions were burning inside her chest, and it was becoming difficult to restrain herself from jumping the gorgeous hunk of a vulpine that was her team leader. Fara knew that she loved him. She had loved him ever since she'd first known him, and that love burned with a passion rivaling the white hot intensity of a thousand suns.

He was everything she'd ever hoped for, or could ever hope for. He was smart, handsome, funny (when he wanted to be), and he had the potential to be a real romantic guy. His body was herculean, and he was the best pilot Fara had ever seen. Fox had the power to make her quiver all over. One look into his emerald-green eyes, and her heart would just melt. How she longed to be enclosed forever in his embrace, letting him know how much she loved him. She wanted him, body and soul, heart and mind. She wanted to feel his weight on top of her, wanted to feel his touch, his kiss, his mass inside of her. And she wanted to give him what he no longer had: a family. Fara thought continuously about their future, the family she wanted to have with him. She could imagine a small house on Corneria, a large yard full of soft green grass, with an oak tree with a swing hanging from its branches. She imagined Fox, rolling around in the grass with at least three kits pouncing on his laughing body, while she looked on with pride and love, cradling an infant in her warm arms. They would want for money, Star Fox's pay at the end of the war would be substantial enough to make them for life, and even if it didn't, her father would be only too happy to assist them.

She was sure her feelings were reciprocated. How could they not be? She and Fox had been close for years! They had gone to school together, dances, and she had been there for him when his father had died three years ago. When he had decided to drop out of the Academy and reform Star Fox, she had supported his decision, and offered her own services. She hated Andross as much as Fox did, and she didn't want to stand by and do nothing. Maybe, she'd thought, it would give them a chance to jumpstart a relationship, living together and all.

And so it had began, 3 long years of intensive training under Peppy Hare, Star Fox's veteran pilot, who had taught them every trick he knew. She had flown along side Fox, running small missions against Venom's rapidly expanding military power, giving it her all and trying to show off her skills to her team leader. She wanted so much to tell him how she felt, but had been afraid to all this time. She only had the quiet moments when Fox saw fit to confide in her, or these heated moments when she was alone, imagining what it would be like to know Fox on a slightly more intimate level.

Fara began to perspire as the pleasure she was giving herself increased. The sandy-furred vixen slipped two fingers between her slimy lower lips, working them around, in, and out while massaging her clit with the back of her palm. Her other hand switched its attentions to the opposite breast, kneading the flesh of it between her fingers. Another small panting sigh escaped her lips as Fara brushed a spongy spot inside her. Retracing the motion she found it again and began pressing her fingers around the area, tickling it gingerly. Her pleasure began escalating at an incredible pace, and she drew in a sharp breath, eyes opening wide, pupils dilated. She held it withing her for several seconds before letting out a short, high pitched moan. She stopped momentarily to make sure no one had heard her, and were coming to investigate.

Once she was satisfied that no one had noticed, Fara began her motions again picking up where she'd left off. As her ministrations were going on, the vixen's eyes were tight closed, seeing the scene through her mind's eye. _Instead of being alone in her room on Papetoon, she was in the little cottage on Corneria. Tonight, the house was quiet and empty, except for the sounds of the two lover fox's making love on the bedroom's queen sized bed. Fox's hand was cupping her breast, running his rough tongue over her's in a passionate kiss. One of his large hands clutched her breast, while the other ran through her short hair, fondling her oversized ears, which were pulled back in enjoyment. Fara's tail was glued to Fox's rear underside, the sandy fur rubbing against his balls and the underside of his tail as their genitalia collided over and over in a sacred, passionate ritual. She could feel him thrusting in and out, knowing exactly where to go and what to do to heighten his mate's pleasure, and make her scream in ecstacy. She herself was no slouch, as Fox had already peeked three times. She was amazed that even after 3 orgasms he still had the stamina to keep going, giving her pleasure top priority._

_With each new thrust, she could hear him whispering in her ear, "I love you!"_ _Oh, how she loved hearing those words!_

_She whispered back in a passionate response, "I love you too, Fox!" She wrapped her hands around Fox's ass, pulling him deeper inside her, wanting to merge with him completely, to become one entity. Fara could feel herself finally reaching glorious fruition! She began thrusting into Fox as well, trying to give him one last release before finishing. Fox seemed to respond because his thrusts increased in speed. He wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her slightly off the bed. With a deep throated moan he screamed her name as a fourth orgasm rocked his body. "Fara!!!"_

_Fara threw her legs straight up in the air, arching her back as her own orgasm rocked her body. _

"Fox!!!!!!!" she screamed in ecstasy.

Fara's eyes opened wide. Scanning her surroundings, she realized she was still in bed, the remnants of her deep throated moan still echoing off the hollow walls of the hideout. Her orgasm lasted another 12 seconds then faded into blissful nothingness. Fara relaxed against her pillow, arms bent, positioned on either side of her head, curled into half fists. Her fingers were coated with her cum, and she could feel the warm, sticky gusher of her passion fruit juices soaking through her underwear and shorts. Her eyes were half closed in a blissful, post jack-off aftershock. What a daydream!

Fara's long ears twitched as she heard a small commotion from somewhere in the hideout. There was the sound of 2 pairs of running feet, echoing closer to her room. Both Fox and Falco's voices called her name. It took the sated fennec a few seconds to process the meaning of what she was hearing, but when she did, her eyes widened in horror. Her passionate moaning had attracted her teammate's attention!

"Oh, shit!" she hissed, zipping up her combat shorts and pulling her purple T-shirt back down over her exposed tummy. She slipped under the covers just in time as Falco burst through the curtain door, followed closely by Fox. Both men were panting heavily.

Falco scanned the room, pistol raised, searching ever corner with his keen avian eyesight. Fox rushed to Fara's bedside and took her hand, looking into her eyes with concern. "Fara what's wrong? Are you all right?"

"F-Fox I...I'm sorry, I just...I had a bad dream!" She stammered trying to find and excuse for her sudden scream.

Fara was blushing like crazy, and her eyes were full of fear. Falco gave the sandy-furred vixen an incredulous look, his beak hanging open with disbelief. "You mean we rushed in here for nothing?!" The outraged avian holstered his blaster pistol and glared in disbelief. "You had a bad dream?! That's it?!"

Fara quelled under Falco's wrath, cowering behind her blanket. "Sorry! I-I didn't mean to...!" She hung her head in shame and Fox put a hand around her shoulder.

"Falco! Go easy will you! She probably didn't mean to scream! It was an accident..." Fox frowned at his hand, feeling a sticky residue coating his fingers. "What's this?" he said, wiggling his fingers as the goo trickled down over his hand.

Fara's face took on a horrified look. She felt like she might start crying from embarrassment! If this were under other circumstances, and Falco wasn't in the room with them, she might have finally been able to work up the courage to tell Fox how she felt. But this was just too much!

Falco glare turned into a frown as his gaze shifted to Fara's bed. "I don't know, but it's all over the bed too!" Everyone's gaze turned towards where Falco was pointing. Sure enough, a dark spot had formed on the sheets covering Fara's lower body. Fara let out a horrified moan, much different from the ones she'd made previously, and looked back and fort at Falco and Fox.

Panicking she stammered to find another excuse. "I-I-uh, well–you see, I can explain, I–!" Finding no other solution the frantic fennec blurted out, "I wet the bed!"

Fox and Falco each gave her the same wide-eyed, gaping look. Flattening her ears as far back as they would go, Fara turned and buried her head in her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably.

Her two teammates exchanged glances and Fox sighed heavily. He put one arm around the sobbing vixen's shoulders and gave her a comforting embrace, letting her sob into his shoulder. As Fara cried on his shoulder, Fox gave Falco a pointed stare. Falco got the message, and walked out of the room quietly, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

The two vulpine pilots stayed that way for several minutes, Fara crying out her embarrassment on Fox's shoulder. When at last the tears subsided, she pulled away and just sat quivering next to him on the bed. After another minute or so of silence, Fox got up and walked to her dresser. He opened up the top two drawers, removing a pair of clean purple panties and bra. Laying them on top, he shut the drawers, and opened the next two down, this time removing a pair of white ankle socks. He then shut the drawers and opened the next one down, removing a pair of her pajamas. He placed them on top of the pile and closed the drawer, walking into the room's bathroom and laying them down on the sink. He returned to Fara's side and gently eased her onto her feet, guiding her towards the bathroom. "Fara, it's okay." he assured her. "Things like this happen, even to adults!" As they entered the bathroom, Fox spun her around and lifted her chin to face him. "You shouldn't feel bad about this. Your body had a natural reaction to fear, that's all!"

Fara just looked at him ashamedly. "Thanks Fox." She sighed, giving him an thankful stare. "But—"

"Hey, hey!" Fox cut her off mid-thought. "No "buts!" We're going to forget about what happened! That's an order! It was an accident! Nothing to be embarrassed about!" He fixed her with a mock serious stare. "Am I clear, Phoenix?"

Fara chuckled in spite of herself, her mood brightening at Fox's light heartedness. "Yes, sir!"

Fox grinned, happy that she was starting to shrug it off. "Okay. Now, go get showered and changed. I'll wait out here, and you can use one of the empty rooms for the night." Fox went and sat down on the very edge of the bed, smiling placidly.

Fara gave him a thankful grin. "Okay. I'll just be a minute." Fara began pulling the curtain that led to the bathroom, but stopped to look back at Fox. "And Fox,"

"Hm?"

"Thanks." Fara smiled.

Fox nodded and smiled too. "Anytime."

Fara pulled the curtain closed and began to strip down, turning the hot water nozzle as she did so. A steady stream of cold water began flowing into the concrete drain, quickly beginning to steam. Fara tested the water with her hand, made a slight adjustment, and stepped beneath the steady torrent, letting the liquid cleanse her fur of the unwanted substance. She pulled the second curtain in front of the shower and began rubbing shampoo into her fur from a large blue container. As she cleaned herself she thought about Fox's kind understanding to her embarrassing situation. If that wasn't a confirmation of her wildest hopes and desires, what was? Fox was in love with her, she was sure of it! She let out a happy sigh and began to hum the love song from _Cinderella_, one of her favorite movies as a kit. She danced a little under the water in a happy waltz, imaging herself as the lovely princess, and Fox as Prince Charming. Her heart was blooming with love, and she made up her mind then and there. By tomorrow evening, she would confess her feelings to Fox, and get her own happily ever after! _Just wait, Fox! _She sang joyfully in her head. _Tomorrow will be the start of the rest of our lives!_

______________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you've enjoyed this first part of my 2-shot! Fara's getting kinda excited isn't she? But what is Fox thinking? Tune in later and find out! To those who didn't enjoy my description of Fara's "private time" I apologize, I couldn't resist!**

**Anyway moving on. I need your help dear readers. I have posted a poll on my profile asking for an opinion on Dark Mirror. I am having difficulty writing about Krystal/Kursed "date" with my OC, Regi Teera. I am considering cutting it. If you want to see that date, PLEASE visit my profile and vote No in my poll. I need your help! I've already started writing the 7****th**** chapter! (Which btw will be 10 times more interesting) So please visit my profile! VOTE!**

**Special Thanks to: Kit Karamak and his story: SIMILAR PATHS TAKEN, for introducing me to Fara Phoenix, Fay, and Miyu.**

**Also to: ninjafoxshadow for introducing me to Kit Karamak's stories!**

**A Plea to my Readers: Please write something for me to read! I've exhausted my search for good KrystalxFox or any kind of well written fan fiction! I write for you guys, write something for me, Paleeeeesssee! Thank you.**

**Leave a Review!**


	2. The Phoenix Cycle

Chapter 2: The Phoenix Cycle

The next morning, Fox was awakened by Fara's gentle hand on his shoulder. He pretended he hadn't noticed, and hugged the blankets tighter to him. Fara, however, began shaking him and calling his name softly in his ear. Her warm breath tickled in his ear, and in spite of himself Fox's ear twitched, slapping the vixen on the tip of her nose. Fara drew back for a moment and squealed in surprise. Fox smiled to himself and turned over so she could not see.

Fara was about to give her friend another more insistent shake, but instead a strange look crossed her face. She wrinkled her nose and opened her mouth slightly, raising her head and closing her eyes. "Ah..ah...AH-CHOO!" Fara let out loud sneeze, misting Fox in her spit and nose fluid. The vulpine let out a loud cry and sprang out of bed, trying to get away from the bi-products of Fara's sneeze.

"Fox!" Fara covered her mouth in horror, and rushed over to the boxer clad vulpine. "I am _so_ sorry! I shoud've covered my mouth! I just—!"

Fox grinned and shook his head, yawning sleepily. "Don't be sorry. I deserved it. I was just pretending to be asleep."

Fara's look changed from apologetic to playful, and she put her hands on her hips. "Oh-ho! Thought you'd have a bit of fun at my expense, eh Fox?" she grinned impishly.

Fox chuckled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I, uh...well, you know." he gestured at Fara. Her grin became friendly, and she nodded as well. It was then they realized that Fox was clad only in his boxers, and both began blush, Fara turning away give her friend some privacy while he dressed. Selecting the only remaining uniform he owned, Fox retreated to the bathroom, pulling the curtain behind him.

"Uh, um, Fara?" he called as he pulled on his fatigues. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

_So much, Fox._ Fara thought, blushing a brighter shade of red. "Um, yeah. I wanted to tell you Peppy just contacted us. Slippy and he are in orbit!"

Fox's heart nearly jumped out of his chest, a wave of elation washing over him. "Understood. Tell him he's cleared to land. I'll be out in a minute."

"Right, Fox!" Fara responded beginning her exit. "Hurry though! We gave Peppy clearance 5 minutes ago!"

"You could've told me that!" Fox yelled at his vixen teammate. Fara snickered to herself and left Fox's room, returning to the main chamber. Fox finished his dressing a heartbeat later, and he followed his friend's path to the entrance of the hideout.

The light was dim, as the sun hadn't yet come up. It was that time in the morning when the sky becomes brighter, but has not shown itself, and Fox yawned again as he went and stood beside Fara. Even though it was still early, the fennec did not appear to be tired or sleepy. In fact, she seemed wide awake, eyes keen and alert, scanning the horizon of Papetoon's barren landscape for a hint of the sun. Fox marveled at her resilience and wondered how she did it. He supposed it might have been anticipation, like a kit had on Christmas. The arrival of the new ship was an exciting prospect, but Fox wasn't convinced that was the cause. It could have been because she'd retired early last night, sleeping from 8:00 to sometime after 1. Or maybe it could have been....

"Coffee?" Falco asked, coming up behind Fox to stand on his right side.

Astonished at the avian's sudden appearance, Fox gave him confused look. "Um, yeah. Coffee would be great right about now!"

Falco grinned without looking at his friend. "Too bad. All we got's root-beer." The avian tossed a cold, hand-sized can into his friend's hands.

"What?!" Fox said incredulously, looking at the container. "How can we be out of coffee? There was a half a package left!"

Falco shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? Fara and I drank _a lot _of coffee!"

Fox's questions were suddenly answered with this new statement and sighed disappointedly, opening the soda can and taking a long gulp. The carbonated liquid burned his throat as he gulped it down. He drained the can in a long gulp, and dropped it, crushing the aluminum with his boot. He could feel the sugar and caffeine in the beverage restoring some of his vitality, but it didn't give him the same kick that coffee did. He practically relied on the stuff in order to function properly, and it's absence made him feel slightly irritable. But this was his lot, he supposed, and swallowed down his addictive desire for bean based drink.

The team didn't have long to wait, and soon a small speck appeared in the sky above them. For a minute or two it looked like nothing more than a comet, passing across the night sky on its eternal traverses of the cosmos. Very soon, however, the star became a larger shape, more pronounced than before, quickly becoming a star shaped ship which increased in size until the thing loomed like a giant over ants. The loud thrumming of the sizeable engines deafened Fox, and the small group covered their ears to keep from damaging their eardrums. Dust was swept up in their faces as a draft was created by the colossal dreadnought's inertia. The great ship slowed to a stop above their heads, and they looked up in awe of their new home.

It truly was a magnificent vessel! The 4 curved wings on both sides stemmed out from a bulky hull, lights blinking on the tips. The bridge was situated at the front, just above the two main guns, hanging out over them on a long, neck like structure. The dorsal fin was emblazoned with the Star Fox symbol, and under it, the words _"Star Fox"_ were tattooed in green. There were two hanger entrances, one being in the top rear, just above the engines, and the other, under the entire mass of the ship.

Falco tapped Fox on the awestruck vulpine's shoulder. Fox turned to look the ace pilot in the face. "What?!" He bellowed over the noise.

Falco cupped his hands over his beak and shouted. "Peppy wants to know what you think?" Fox realized that Falco had his headset on, and was relaying Peppy's messages.

Fox gave Falco a thumbs up, and motioned that he was going to retrieve his own headset. Falco got the message and began giving Peppy Fox's approval as the vulpine took off down the hole. When he reached his room, he quickly snatched his headset from the desktop and positioned it between his ears, fixing the microphone over his mouth and turning it on. For a moment there was nothing but static, and he changed comm channels.

His ears were instantly assaulted by his teammate's discussion as the setting was corrected. "So I told the doctor about the rash and he suggested..." Slippy was saying in his high pitched voice, talking about something he'd done on Corneria.

"Shut up you annoying excuse for a amphibian!" Falco yelled over the link, interrupting the toad mid-sentence. "No body cares what your doctor did about some rash! I didn't even need to know you _had _a dang rash! Just shut the hell up!"

Slippy seemed to take Falco's verbal abuse in stride. "Well, I wouldn't expect _you_ to care about my well being, Falco! But Fara at least understands how important I am to the team, and that me being sick would seriously cripple us. Right, Fara?"

Fara paused a moment, hesitant to get in the middle of the disagreement. "Um, right Slippy."

Slippy's voice became smug as he said. "You see, Falco? Fara's smarter than you!"

Fox could almost feel Falco's glaring eyes on the fennec, burning holes into her very soul. He felt now a good time to enter the conversation. "So Peppy, any problems getting the ship out of dry-dock?"

"Fox!" Slippy chirped excitedly. "How've you been, buddy?"

"Oh, not to bad, Slip." Fox replied as he climbed out into the early morning darkness again.

"I assume you've been training hard while we've been gone?" Peppy said, speaking in that springy southern accent that proved his name.

"You're tellin' me!" Falco griped as Fox came to stand next to him. "Training runs from sun-up to sun-down! I love flying and all, but I don't want to spend every second in the cockpit!"

Peppy chuckled over the comm. "As lazy as ever, eh Falco?" Directing his attention at last to Fox's original question. "No, Fox. We didn't have that much trouble, though I'd sooner have flown through Lylat's coronas sphere. We got everything stashed in the warehouse, and we withdrew all your father's money, and transferred it into the Star Fox account."

Fox smiled to himself. "Great work, Peppy. Bring her in for a landing, we need to start loading the ship as soon as possible."

"Well..." Slippy said, dragging the word out hesitantly.

"What?" Fox enquired.

"Unnamed Dreadnought-class vessel can not land," came an electronic voice. "No viable docking area."

"Huh?" Falco squawked startled. "Who the hell was that?"

"Greetings. I am R.O.B./NUS64. Robotic Operating Buddy. I am the robotic assistant James McCloud requested. I am capable of piloting Great Fox and effectively operating its systems while the Star Fox Team is away or otherwise incapacitated."

"Robotic Operating...Buddy?" Falco spat disgustedly. "Couldn't they come up with something a bit more...manly? They should have called him Robotic Operating Pilot or something!"

"But then the acronym wouldn't be a name." Fara reminded him. "It'd be R.O.P. instead of R.O.B."

"At any rate," Fox said addressing the robot. "We're glad to have you aboard R.O.B. Having you in the pilots seat will allow all 5 of us to be flying at once, and that's a major improvement!"

"Thank you, Fox." R.O.B. replied in his monotone voice.

"Your welcome," Fox said. "So, how're we supposed to load the ship if it can't land?"

"We'll just lower the boarding ramp!" Slippy exclaimed excitedly. No sooner had the toad spoken, than a hatch above the main guns opened, and a long ramp began descending, passing between the cannons to stop right in front of the team.

"About time." Falco sighed as he began his ascent. "Come on! Let's check this ship out already!" Fara and Fox grinned and followed their avian teammate up the long boarding ramp, eager to see the interior for themselves.

Unfortunately, they were sorely disappointed. The corridors inside were bleak and grey, and ugly bulkheads dotted the interior. The whole ship seemed to be a system of long passageways, all of which seemed to lead nowhere. More than once the group got lost, and eventually Fox requested a schematic be sent to the team's headsets so they could navigate the ship effectively. They entered a lift, and rode all the way to the bridge where Peppy and Slippy were waiting. The bridge was a spacious affair, with a hollow emitter in the very center. At the front was a large window, which displayed the brightening sky of Papetoon, in front of which several chairs were situated. Slippy and Peppy were seated at two such chairs, Peppy on Fox's left and Slippy on his right, ROB was nowhere in sight. The two stood up as the trio entered the bridge giving them each a large smile.

"So what do you think, Fox?" Peppy enquired with a toothy grin. "Was it everything you hoped for?"

Fox thought for a moment taking a seat in the Captain's chair. "Well, it's not as flashy as I had hoped, but it looks like an excellent vessel. I haven't had a chance to look around the whole ship, but I'm sure it's up to snuff."

Peppy smiled sitting back down in his chair. "Glad you approve." Turning back to the consol he'd been sitting at, Peppy began transmitting information to the terminal on Fox's chair. "I've been working on room assignments for the team. I think I pretty much have it figured out, though I know someone's going to complain." Peppy's implied stab at humor made Falco frown.

"Hey, just as long as I don't have to share a room with Slippy, I'll be okay."

Peppy grinned again as Slippy expressed similar sentiments. "Relax, you two. This ship has plenty of rooms! Neither of you will have to share quarters." The avian and amphibian both seemed to relax a little. Peppy chuckled at their discomfort, and picked up a stack of papers that he'd printed. The hare began handing out the sheets to everyone on the bridge. "Here's your room numbers, access codes, and a bunch of other essential information about the ship, and how to get around it."

The hare pushed a button on the console and immediately the eye pieces of everyone's headsets flashed and a schematic appeared. There were 5 triangles representing each member of Star Fox. "This schematic will tell you how to get around the ship. The arrows represent each of us, and the different colors tell you who's who. There is more info about which color you are on the sheets I just handed out."

The team took time to familiarize themselves with the information, then Fox turned to Peppy. "What's our itinerary?"

The hare gave a shrug. "Don't have one, Fox. I thought I'd leave it up to you."

Fox nodded. "Fine. I want to be out of here by 0800 hours tonight, so we need to get the loading started as soon as possible." Fox turned to address the rest of the group. "Everyone find your quarters, then get back down to Papetoon and pack up your things. Tonight we'll christen the ship, and be on our way." The team nodded assent and Fox got up from his chair. "All right then. Star Fox, move out."

The rest of the day was spent packing and moving the team's belongings from the hideout to the new ship. The team didn't work overly hard, there wasn't all that much in the hideout they needed. The radio transmitters and computers were obsolete compared to the dreadnought's operating systems, and the crew quarters were furnished with many of the same comforts as their ones in the hideout. The beds were new, their was carpet laid down, the bathrooms were tiled instead of harsh concrete, and each room had a window. The lighting was much better and there was much more privacy as well. In fact, everything about the ship was superior to what they had on Papetoon. The whole team seemed satisfied with their new rooms, and were eager to move their things out of the hole in the ground.

Fara spent the day deep in thought, wondering how was the best way to reveal her feelings to Fox. It would have to be somewhere romantic, not just a surprise visit to his quarters. Maybe at sunset, out on the plains. It would give them some privacy, but not exactly the kind she wanted. No, they would need to be someplace special, somewhere they would remember 50 years later. On top of the ship perhaps? Oh, that was it! That was the perfect place. Sunset, on top of the ship!

Her next problem was how she would get Fox to come up there alone. An open invitation didn't like a bright idea. Fox would get suspicious, and she didn't want to spook him, just surprise him. Maybe she could just go up there and wait, purposefully forgetting her headset. Fox would have to come and get her before the ship could take off. There was a serious flaw in this plan though: How was she supposed to get up there to begin with? There were no ladders to climb, and she didn't want her confession to be on top of the engines. This was easily answered; however, when she visited the ships armory. Jetpack! It was a little unorthodox, but if it worked...

Now that she had the basic idea, Fara needed to decide how to proceed. She spent the entire day rehearsing her speech. It had to be just right, not too sappy, not to blunt, and explain the depth of her love. She knew it wouldn't have to be perfect, Fox would love her no matter what she said, but she still wanted it to be the best she could make it.

It made her tingle to imagine it. They'd kiss, and then watch the sunset over the last days of poverty they would have. Then...well..the night was full of possibilities. Who knows, she might wake up the next morning to Fox's smiling face. Fara never had a terrible amount of self-control.

Meanwhile, Fox spent a much busier day looking over the new ship. While on Corneria, Peppy had purchased a Landmaster tank, an all terrain vehicle used for dangerous ground missions. It's laser cannon turret fired a stronger bolt than the Arwing, and would be used when the team had to cause major damage to an enemy base.

Being the team leader, Fox had been given the Captain's suite for his living quarters. He felt a little uncomfortable taking the room as it seemed unfair to his teammates. Unlike the normal crew quarters the rest of team occupied, the Captain's suite had 2 separate rooms, one used for the regular necessities like cooking and relaxation, and one which held a large bed for sleeping. The rooms themselves were more spacious, and furnished with sofa's and chairs. There was also a simulated fireplace, above which hung a wide-screen TV, and a kitchenette, containing a sink, oven, refrigerator, and stove, lined with small cabinets. Luckily, Falco hadn't yet visited Fox's quarters, for which the vulpine was grateful. The avian would blow a fuse when he got a look at the kingly suite.

At last, however, the ship was loaded. The hideout was not nearly as full as it had been, but there was still many pieces of overused equipment stashed away inside its now dark confines. It was now 700 hours, and Fox was taking a last look through the interior of the hideout, checking the rooms for anything the team might have left behind. His nose twitched at the familiar scents of his friends, which pervaded each room he visited. He had already been through Falco's room, Peppy's room, and his room, and was currently checking Slippy's.

Fox knelt to check under the bed, searching the darkness with his keen night vision, for anything the amphibian might have missed. He found nothing, and moved his attention to the dresser, pulling each drawer and checking the contents. Nothing. Bathroom, also nothing. Fox was about to call it quits when he stepped on something metallic. He glanced down moving his foot aside. A single screw of a dull gray color rolled to one side as the pressure from the boot was lifted. Bending down, Fox retrieved the screw and stored it in his pocket. With Slippy, a spare screw was always important.

Satisfied with his search of the room, Fox spoke into his headset. "Slippy's room's clear. I'm moving on to Fara's room."

"Hurry it up, Fox!" Falco's impatient voice blared in his ear. "I'm itchin' to blow somethin' up!"

"Right, Falco." Fox chuckled at his friend's eagerness as he moved into Fara's room. The vixen had done a pretty thorough job of clearing the room of everything essential, and Fox had high hopes of being out of there in no time. He checked the newly washed bed, the dresser, and the bathroom without incident, but he didn't have such luck in the cabinet, the only piece of furniture unique to Fara's room.

Fox groaned slightly as he looked at a small bag, packed full to the brim with the fennec's personal items. "Fara! You left a whole knapsack in here!" he chastised her disappointedly.

"Oh, dang, that's right!" Fara's frustrated voice came over the comm. "I can't imagine how I forgot it! I'm such an idiot!"

Fox sighed and reached down to grab the bag. "It's okay. I've got it."

"Be careful, Fox," Fara warned him apprehensively. "There are a lot of things in there that could break, and that latch has been known to—!"

The rest of what the fennec might of said was cut off by a loud crash, as the contents of the knapsack spilled all over the floor. Shards of glass began littering the floor as several picture frames shattered in the dirt. Fox swore loudly, and swung the bag off his arm, bending down to assess the damage his carelessness had caused.

"What was that?" came Fara's panicked voice over the comm. "Fox, what's happening?"

"Sorry, Fara." Fox apologized sheepishly, examining a picture frame. "I seem to have broken some of your picture frames.

The fennec vixen groaned in his ear. "How bad is it?" she enquired.

Fox shook the frame loose of any remaining glass and replaced it in the knapsack. "Half your stuff spilled out, but its not as bad as it could have been." The chestnut vulpine began clearing off the glass on each item, and replacing it in the bag. "Just a little broken glass, no biggy."

Fara sighed with relief. "Good! You had me worried for a moment!" There was a pause as the vixen gathered her thoughts then asked. "Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"No, not really. I think I can handle it. Thanks for offering though." Fox continued replacing items in the bag, clearing off the glass by shaking them. Most of the things that spilled out were pictures of Fara's family and friends. There was one of her as a young kit, holding her mother's hand as they rode the merry-go-round at some fair. Fara's face was that of nervous enjoyment, and it caused Fox to snicker quietly to himself as he put the picture away. The next picture he picked up was of Fara and he on the night of an Academy dance. Fara smiled excitedly into the camera, sporting a pink dress and long white gloves that reached almost to her shoulders. Fox remembered that night well. Falco and Slippy had dropped a stink bomb on the party, and the hall had to be evacuated. The crime was never traced back to the two pranksters, and the prank still lived in infamy at the Academy.

The last item Fox retrieved from the glass littered floor was a book. It was a rich brown color, and had no identifying marks on it. Curious, Fox flipped the book open and scanned the lines of scribbled text. The hand writing was Fara's and Fox realized with a blush of embarrassment that it was the fennec girl's diary. He shut the book immediately and began stowing it back inside the knapsack. _I really shouldn't invade her privacy. _He thought as his hand relinquished the book inside the bag. _I really shouldn't invade her privacy. _He thought as he withdrew it again and stared at the blank cover. _I really shouldn't invade her privacy! _He thought as his hand flipped the book open again, flicking his eyes over the pen-marked pages. _I really shouldn't be invading.... _He thought as he flipped forward. His mind continued to berate him throughout his excursion into the most private thoughts of his friend, but he paid them no mind.

The page he was on currently had had a flower pressed between its pages, a white lily to be precise. The reason for its presence was explained on adjoining page in thin scratchy writing.

–_Fox gave me a flower today! It's a white lily! I think it's the best gift he's ever given me! It was so thoughtful of him! I've never gotten a flower from a boy before! I wonder if this means he likes me!— _

Fox's ears reddened slightly as he read that part of the entry. He was glad that Fara had appreciated his gift, but he didn't remember ever giving her the flower. The date on the page was several weeks after he'd started at the Academy. Fara had been no more than 9 or 10 at the time, and he thought it was kind of cute that she'd thought he'd had a crush on her.

Fox turned forward a fair few pages before settling on one with a photo strip attached. It depicted Fox and Fara making all kinds of absurd faces at a camera inside a photo booth. The entry that accompanied it read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything went great tonight! Fox picked me up at 6, and his dad drove us to the Academy. He kinda annoyed us with those questions parents like to ask when their kids are out on a date, but I didn't mind. I found Fox's father quite charming. Fox looks more like his dad than I ever imagined! Their fur is a different color, but that's it. Anyway everything went great until Falco and Slippy dropped a stink bomb on the party! I can still smell the stink! It was so bad that they had to evacuate the dance hall! But that was at about 9:00 or so, and the party would have ended at 10:00, so I didn't miss much. Afterwards we all went to the mall and had some dinner together. Falco, Slippy, Lucy, Bill, Fox, and I that is. Lucy was Bill's date. We all hung out until about 10:00 or so and then we all went home. Fox paid for my cab fair, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to kiss him for real, but I still don't think the time is right. It's hard having a crush on your best friend.— _

Fox frowned and re-read the last 2 sentencesagain. "_I wanted to kiss him for real, but I still don't think the time is right. It's hard having a crush on your best friend." _Fox's face took on a redder shade and his mouth dropped open slightly. Fara had a crush on him?! No way! He and Fara had been friends for years! She couldn't possibly have a crush on...him..." Fox's thoughts trailed off as he considered the possibilities. Fara had become rather close to him. She was always understanding of everything Fox did, and she did have that funny way of acting when he was around... No! Fox shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts. Fara did not have a crush on him! And even if she had, that was 3 years ago! Her feelings had probably changed in the time between now and then!

Fox, seeking confirmation of Fara's change of heart flipped even further forward into the book, right up to the last entry. He found that in the 3 year period of living together had changed Fara's feelings for him, but in the opposite direction.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think the times come at last! Tonight Fox showed an incredible amount of understanding towards an embarrassing I got myself into. Do you remember those fantasies I wrote about? About the little house on Corneria? Well, I had just been experiencing a more "passionate" daydream, and I got carried away and became a little too loud. I also forgot to run to the bathroom, to let the "after effects" wash down the drain. Before I knew it Fox and Falco burst into my room! Fox asked me if I was alright, he's so caring, and I said I'd just had a bad dream. They fell for it of course. Falco was pissed, and Fox was about to defend me when those "drippings" I forgot about seeped through my covers. I panicked and said that I'd wet the bed! I'm sorry to say I was too embarrassed to keep my cool, and I sobbed into Fox's shoulder. I half expected him to leave me alone in my room, but instead he let me cry, and then set me up in Fay's room! My hands are tingling even as I write this! My love for him is so big right now, I think my heart might pop out of my chest! This time I'm sure he loves me too! Only someone who loved me would be so supportive! My mind's made up, diary! Tomorrow, I tell Fox I love him! I'll have to think of something romantic, I can't just come out and say it! This needs to be a moment we'll remember 50 years from now! Those fantasies of mine are beginning to come true at last! Tomorrow Slippy and Peppy will be back with the new ship, and our training will be over! It's time to take down the Great Emperor Andross once and for all! And after this is all over, me and Fox can get married, and start a family! I can't wait diary! Hopefully, next time I write to you, I'll no longer be single. Or maybe even a virgin!_

Fara's diary dropped from McCloud's grasp. His eyes were vacant, and the vulpine's mouth hung slack. The shock of what he'd just read had him dumbstruck. His friends' calls to hurry up were lost to his ears, and he stayed motionless on the ground. Fara, one of his closest friends, whom had known for years, and who was a member of his team, was in love with him.

______________________________________________________________________________

On the surface, the Star Fox team waited impatiently for the return of their team leader. Falco was pacing around looking restless, swinging his arms in random swirls of movement. He was muttering under his breath words that Fara could not hear, and his blue eyes kept flicking back towards the entrance to the hideout with fidgety impatience. Slippy was kicking a rock around beneath his foot, his pudgy green hands clasped behind his back, humming to himself in soft tones, and staring intently at the pebble. Peppy kept his eyes glued to the entrance, his arms clasped behind his back in strict military fashion. The ends of his long overcoat brushed the dirt, kicking up little wisps of orange dust from the dry earth. Fara herself stood off to the left of the entrance beside Peppy, arms twined behind her back, gazing around at her friends in a non-calanthe manner. She knew what they were all thinking, and she was just as eager as them to put this dirt hole behind them, and move on to the impressive new ship above them. She hoped Fox hadn't damaged any of her possessions. Some of them held great sentimental value to her. A china doll that had once belonged to her grandmother, the video she'd recorded at Fox's last birthday party, and her diary were just some of the things that were among the cacophony of precious items in the knapsack, and she didn't want them ruined by Fox's careless mistake. Still, even if some damage had been done, she would still find it in her heart to forgive him. She loved him after all, and how could materiel possessions compare to her depth of feeling. Any resentment would crumble against the strength of their love, and quickly fade into nothing.

After several more minutes of her watching the team suffer, Fox emerged from out of the hole, and pulled himself out into the fading sunlight. He dusted himself off and stood up, smiling lightly at his friends with an odd gleam in his eye. He walked over to Fara and handed her the knapsack. "There you go, Fara." he said cheerfully.

She took it with a thankful smile. "Thank you, Fox."

Fox smiled back. "You're welcome." Turning to face Slippy, Fox addressed the young amphibian. "Are the charges set?" he asked.

Slippy nodded, giving Fox the thumbs-up. "All set. They should bury the entrance without causing a cave-in, I'm sure of it!"

Fox nodded as well. "Good to know, Slip." He motioned with his hand to the rest of the team and began to stride away. "Everyone fall back to a safe distance. Slippy, bring the detonator." The toad nodded and the entire team retreated until they were about 10 yards away. When the distance was to Fox's satisfaction, the vulpine gestured for Slippy to hand him the detonator remote. The toad instantly handed it over, and Fox looked at it for a few seconds, before tossing it to Falco. "Light it up, Falco." he said in a quiet voice.

Falco chuckled and armed the devices. "With pleasure." He placed the switch between his thumb and forefinger, the lights on the remote glowing red. "Say bye bye, you old pile of dirt!" With that comment, Falco flipped the switch. There was a muffled "boom!" and the whole landscape was covered by a thick cloud of dust as the shockwaves from the explosion swept the dirt from its resting place. Fara flung her arms over her face, coughing from the dust she'd inhaled. Her eyes watered from the amount of dust in the air, and beside her she could hear her friends coughing as well.

After a few minutes, the dust began to settle and Fara squinted out from behind her arms in the direction of the hideout, and the dust cloud was blown towards the east, clearing Fara's view of the land. The place where the hole should've been was replaced by a mound of dust, as high as Fara was tall. The tree, under whose roots the team had made their temporary home, was gone as well, and Fara felt saddened by the sight. That place, no matter how uncomfortable, had been her home for the past 3 years. She had made many happy memories there, and it was hard to see the old place go. In her own way, she would miss it's dirt paved walls, second hand equipment, and concrete showers.

She looked at Fox who was standing beside her looking serious. He let out a shallow sigh and said. "Well, that's that." Rotating with the rest of the team to face the boarding ramp of their new home, Fox said in a brighter tone of voice. "Star Fox, return to base." With a unified step, the team started towards the boarding ramp with an air of suppressed excitement. Fara especially was tingling all over, feeling nervous. It was almost time! She snuck a glance at the chestnut-furred vulpine beside her. His face was deadly serious, and his posture rigid. Normally, she might have worried at Fox's seriousness, but she dismissed it as being nervous anticipation of the unknown. _Don't worry, Fox. _Fara thought lovingly as she ascended the long gang-plank. _The future's not nearly as scary as you think. I'll make sure that whatever happens, our future will be a happy one! _The vixen's eyes twinkled as she crossed the threshold of her new home's entrance. _I promise._

______________________________________________________________________________

Fox's fingers danced over the controls of the Arwing, initiating the start-up procedure for the starfighter. His eyes flicked back and forth over the insides of the hanger bay. Ahead of him, the light of Papetoon's sunset was clearly visible as the vulpine pilot waited for the cue to launch. He was slightly more annoyed by the delay than he normally would have been, but these were special circumstances. Fox needed a distraction so he wouldn't have to think about this whole situation with Fara. His discovery of her feelings for him had shaken him to the very core, and were dragging up some very difficult questions, ones he didn't want to answer. He knew he should, but Fox was scared of what he might find. His dilemma was a complicated one, one he wouldn't be getting out of easy. The biggest question on his plate was: Did he love Fara? He didn't think so. At least he thought he didn't, he wasn't sure. Fara had been his friend since his first year at the Academy. They had been through a lot together. Flight training, bullies, James McCloud's death, the 3 year training period for the new Star Fox team. Fara had always been there for him, and he felt he could trust her with his life. Those things were the very essence of love! But did he really love her? Yes he did in a way, but it was a kind of brotherly love, not sexual or romantic love, and definitely not how she felt about him! Sure he found Fara attractive, and she was sweet and fun to be around, but he was having trouble imagining her as anything more than just a friend.

Her diary had said that she intended to tell him that day, but aside from the occasional conversation in a corridor, he hadn't seen her at all. If and when she did come out and say it, Fox would need a way to let her down easy, without doing too much damage to her feelings. That was a daunting task in and of itself, and the prospect scared Fox out of his wits. How do you murder your best friend? That's how Fox thought of it at least. It would kill Fara to be rejected, she might even come to hate him for it, and Fox couldn't stand the idea of alienating one of his oldest, closest, most cherished friends.

"You are cleared for launch," said the voice of ROB64 in his ear. This sudden intrusion on his thoughts startled Fox and shook his head to clear it. He felt the Arwing being hurled forwards out of the long chute. The light of sunset glared in Fox's eyes, and he swerved to the left, boosting out a short distance from the main bulk of the ship. The dirt-covered waste land breezed by beneath him as he brought his ship into a U-turn and sped back towards the ship. It took a few seconds for the hydraulics to recharge, allowing him to use the Arwing's brakes to slow his ship to a crawl.

"You sure this is going to work, Slippy?" Fox asked skeptically.

"Yep." croaked the toad in response. "Just point and shoot!"

Fox gazed at the ship in front of him, looking over every facet of his new vessel. The tan metal of the hull glowed beautifully in the evening light, looking similar to Fara's fur the night before. Fox took a deep breath and put his finger on the button that released the bombs. His finger caressed the circular button with the same familiarness of an old friend. Fox closed his eyes and said. "Ship, I christen thee....." There was a long pause as Fox came to a decision. Finally he spoke. "_Great Fox_." With these words, Fox depressed the button under his finger and a small pointed object shot towards the tan mass. The champagne bottle struck the side of the hull dead on, shattering against the metal. There was a loud cheer over the comm as his teammates showed their approval.

"Good choice, Fox." Peppy said, the smile evident in his voice. "Your father would be proud."

"_Great Fox_, huh?" Falco sounded pensive. "I guess that's not too bad."

"I think it's a very nice name." Fara's voice sounded in his ear. "Right, Slippy?"

"Yeah," Slippy concurred in a high pitched trill. "It's pretty cool! Bad guys beware of the _Great Fox_ and her crew of blood-thirsty mercenaries!"

"I wouldn't go that far, Slip," Fox answered the toad's praise.

"Heh heh, sorry." Slippy apologized sheepishly.

"_Great Fox _name stored in _Great Fox _Mainframe." ROB stated in his monotone voice. "Mission Completed. Return to _Great Fox_."

Fox felt a little disconcerted about taking orders from a robot, but he did as ROB asked, easing his fighter through the back entrance to the hanger bay. As he climbed out of the cockpit, Fox felt a bit of his unease returning. If Fara planned to reveal her love today, this was the perfect time for it. Fara's smiling face filled his mind, and he let out a deep sigh of regret. He had a hard, and dangerous task ahead of him. A task more difficult than any battle, skirmish, or fist fight he'd ever flown, or would ever fly. He had to break-up with a lovesick 18-year old vixen.

______________________________________________________________________________

Fox stepped into the conference room behind the bridge and surveyed his team. There was a small party going on, and each member was wearing a tiny party hat, at least Peppy and Slippy were, Falco refused to put on such a childish thing, and Fara was no where in sight. Fox was a little confused by the fennec's absence, and wandered over to Peppy who was taking a swig from the beer bottle he was holding.

"Hey, Peppy? Where's Fara?" Fox asked as the bottle parted the hare's lips.

Peppy ahh'd in satisfaction and turned to the vulpine. "Oh, Fox! There you are!" The rabbit clasped Fox by the shoulders and gave him a small hug, then pulled back and reached into his coat pocket. "I have something for you." The older hare withdrew his hand and opened the palm to Fox. On it lay a blue pin, shaped like the head of a fox, with two small wings sticking out at either end. Peppy pinned it to Fox's jacket and smiled proudly.

Fox looked down, stretching his flight jacket so he could get a better look at the small object. "Wow, it's really cool Peppy. But... what is it?"

"Why, Star Fox pilot's wings, of course!" Peppy chuckled and slapped Fox on the back. "From here on out, you're no longer my students. We're teammates."

Fox's comprehension showed on his face, and he smiled at his friend and mentor. "Thanks, Peppy. This means a lot coming from you. I promise I'll do you and Dad proud!"

Peppy gave Fox his signature toothy smile. "I know you will, Fox."

Getting back to his original question, Fox asked again. "Do you know where Fara is, Peppy?"

The hare looked around, scanning the room to make sure the vixen wasn't among their company. "Gee, she was here a minute ago. I can't imagine where she could have gone." Peppy shrugged his shoulders apologetically at the vulpine. "Sorry, Fox. I don't know where Fara is."

Fox nodded to show he understood. "Thanks anyway, Peppy." Walking away from the hare, Fox opened the comm on his headset. "ROB," Fox addressed the robot caretaker. "Locate Fara for me will you?"

There was a brief pause before ROB64 responded. "Affirmative. Fara Phoenix is currently atop _Great Fox_'s outer hull."

"What?!" Fox exclaimed into the mic. "What the hell's she doing out there?"

"Unknown." ROB answered the rhetorical question.

"ROB, patch me through to Fara's head set!" Fox ordered.

There was a silence as ROB tried to comply. "Contact with Fara is impossible. She is not wearing her headset."

"Damn it!" Fox swore under his breath. "That girl's becoming more trouble than she's worth!" Departing the briefing room for the lift between that room and the bridge, Fox stepped onto the elevator and crossed his arms, hoping getting Fara back down wouldn't be too dificult.

______________________________________________________________________________

Fara gazed out over Papetoon's evening landscape, enjoying the quiet breeze that blew through her fur. She wore her most beautiful dress, which was a deep shade of purple, and sparkled in the setting sun. After receiving her official wings from Peppy, Fara had slipped quietly out and headed for her room, where she donned the dress and her fanciest sandals, high heels being out of the question for walking on top of _Great Fox_. She applied what make-up she could, and gave her fur a quick brushing. When she was satisfied with her appearance, Fara made her way down to the armory and retrieved the jetpack from where it was stored. She had preceded with the piece of equipment to the rear hanger entrance, walking along the metal walkways out into the open air behind the engines.

The tremors from the turbines made her feet tingle through her sandals, their loud thrumming now a quiet hum as they were idled. It had been a little difficult maneuvering the powerful module to the top at first, but Fara soon got the feel for it, and landed gracefully on the outer hull. The jetpack still lay beside her on the thick outer plating, temporarily forgotten. Fara had other things on her mind. Butterflies fluttered inside the young fennec's stomach, tickling the poor girl's stomach relentlessly. Fara stifled a fit of giddy laughter at her excitement, cupping a sandy-furred hand over her maw. The time was here! Fox would be here soon, and then, the moment of truth. Fara could see her future in the waning glow of evening, like a window into the unknown. It promised everything she'd ever imagined or wanted, it showed how perfect her life could be. Fox was by her side, the two smiling around at their brood of children, who thronged around them in undulating waves, laughing at unseen hilarities. Fara believed this moment came in everyone's life, everyone who was meant for happiness. Seeing it now was like confirmation of her wildest hopes and desires, and she smiled to herself in a blissful daydream.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of another jetpack ascending towards her rendevous. Fara's heart skipped a beat and she stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, her ears perked. She did not have long to wait. Fox appeared over the end of the dorsal fin on the ships hull, coming to a smooth landing several yards away from her. She gave him her best smile, trying to communicate what she was feeling with her eyes. Fox began to approach, his look a little apprehensive.

Fox cautiously edged towards Fara, his foot falls syncing up to the beating of his heart. He thought he had her plan figured out now. His vixen friend was dolled up beyond belief, and she was giving him her most radiant smile. Fox gulped to himself, trying to keep his composer. He didn't want to alert Fara to the fact that he was wise to her scheme, and he returned her smile.

"Hey," he started unsure of how to proceed.

"Hey," Fara returned her green eyes locked with his.

"What're you doing out here?" he enquired although he already knew what she would say.

"Watching the sunset," Fara said turning back to the landscape before her. "It's a nice view from up here."

Fox turned too, surveying the barren rock before him, glad of the break in eye contact. "Yeah, pretty." There was an awkward silence between them for several minutes. Neither had any idea what to say next! Fara had her speech, but her nerve was beginning to fade in Fox's presence. She wouldn't allow that to happen! Concentrating on all the proof she could find that Fox did indeed share her affections, she took a deep breath and said: "Fox?"

Fox's heart froze mid-beat, as Fara's voice broke the silence. _Here it comes_, he thought feeling frightened. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember the day we first met?" Fara enquired beginning her rehearsed soliloquy.

Fox thought for a moment. "Yeah. It was my first day at the Academy." Fox recalled keeping his eyes locked on the horizon. "It was recess, and I was eating my lunch at one corner of the school yard, when I heard someone screaming." In his mind Fox could see himself bolting around to a vacant bus lot, where a girl was being molested by a group of older boys.

______________________________________________________________________________

_The girl, Fox recognized as the girl who sat behind him in class. She had sandy colored fur, and long pointed ears, almost like Uncle Peppy's or Aunt Vivian's, although hers were wider at the base. The group of older boys was pulling on her ears, jeering at their length._

"_Hey, rich girl!" a taller avian laughed. "Why're your ears so long?" The girl let out a squeal as he yanked hard on her right ear, smiling viciously. "Your mom have an affair with an affair with a rabbit?" The other boys guffawed and the girl tried to scream, but a tubby dog clamped a hand over her muzzle. _

_Fox was horrified at their treatment of the pretty little girl, and he clenched his fists at his sides. He had to do something! Taking a deep breath, Fox bellowed: "Hey!"_

_The group of older boys turned their gazes on him, regarding him menacingly. "Get lost, kid!" the avian cawed at Fox. "We're busy!"_

_Fox stood his ground. "Let her go!" he said deliberately. _

_The avian glared at the smaller vulpine in disdain. "Or what?"_

_Fox swallowed. "Or, you'll have to deal with me!" he stated defiantly. This evoked a loud guffaw from the members of the gang._

"_You?" The red avian boy asked, he was obviously the ring leader. "How're you gonna take all of us?"_

_Fox searched for a witty retort and said. "With my hands tied behind my back!" The gang laughed even harder, several doubling over in mirth. _

"_Funny, tough guy!" The avian laughed. "Now get lost! I'm gonna bust a gut!" The avian's laughing paused for a moment as he said: "Probably yours!" The laughing redoubled as the group of older boys enjoyed their leader's joke. _

_Fox's mind raced to come up with another rebuttal, and he used something his father had said once, but which he didn't really understand. "At least my mother doesn't drink horse semen!"_

_The lot went quiet, the sounds of the adjoining playground silent to his ears. The avian released his grip on the girl, signaling another member to hold her, while he and the rest of the gang formed a circle around Fox. Fox bent his energy on keeping his legs from shaking, or his ears going back in fright. He couldn't afford to show any weakness. Fox didn't know it, but that was a serious insult. Horses were some of the few animal species that were none sentient, and it was outlawed to engage in sexual activity with non-sentient animals. People who broke that law were considered freaks, and were the lowest of the low in the eyes of society._

"_Excuse me?!" the avian snarled. "Would you care to repeat that in my ear?!" the avian bent down, and cupped his hand to where an ear would be. "Just one more time?!"_

_Fox's nerve began to fail him and he considered turning to run, but then his eyes fell on the young girl again. Her green eyes were terrified, and the pupils dilated. They caught his own visage and practically screamed: "Help me!" Fox felt his resolve stiffen, and he squared his shoulders. In a single movement, he brought his arm up and punched the older bird squarely in the nose. The hard beak clacked against his hand, and the boy fell backward from the force of Fox's haymaker. There was a gasp of astonishment from the rest of the gang, and Fox took the opportunity to kick a yellow fox in the groin. The boy yowled in pain and clutched his still developing genitals, sinking to the ground as Fox began his onslaught of the other two. The boys put up their hands in a feeble guard which Fox broke through in no time, punching one in the stomach and kicking the other backward onto the ground. He was about to deliver a finishing flurry of punches when a great weight was suddenly on his back, trying to drag him to the ground, and choking him. The red feathered avian had recovered and had his arms wrapped around Fox's neck. "I've got him, boys!" he cawed thickly through the bloody nose Fox had given him. "Kasey! Drop that runt and get your ass over here!" he shouted at the tubby dog that held the girl in his arms. The dog complied and dropped the girl who bolted towards the school yard, casting a half-worried, half-vengeful look back towards the group as she disappeared around the corner, and was gone._

_Fox felt a little betrayed. He had risked his neck to save her and she'd turned tail and ran, not even bothering to say thank you. "Geez," Fox thought to himself. "That's the last time I help a girl again!" By this time the hole gang was back on their feet and they were very angry. While Kasey, the tubby dog, held him, the rest of the gand began delivering series of long, drawn-out punches to his head, chest, and stomach. Fox felt the wind go out of him several times, and the pain became worse from the absence of oxygen in his lungs. Fox gasped as blow after angry blow connected with his already beaten body. He wished they'd just kill him, then this would all be over. What had he been thinking? There was no way he could take these guys alone! It was as his father always said: "A man without a team, is a man down." Fox finally understood what his father meant. He supposed this the clarity people sometimes talked about, before they died. The world was spinning from lack of oxygen, and he knew he would pass out if he didn't get a chance to catch his breath._

_All of a sudden, there was a loud whooping from somewhere in front of him, and two of the gang were dragged backwards by blue-feathered hands. The gang ceased their brutality on Fox to see who it was who was assaulting them. A blue avian with a cocky, almost arrogant face was beating the crap out of the two boys, his job made easier by Fox's earlier attack. The two fell to the ground and the falcon turned his attention on the red avian. _

"_Hello, Jeff!" he greeted the other raptor who began backing away from him. "What's going on?"_

_The red-feathered falcon raised his hands defensively. Whoever this guy was, he was someone Jeff feared. "Falco!" Jeff said in a nervous laugh. "What're you doing here?"_

"_I go to school here." Falco answered, fixing Jeff with a non-threatening stare. "What're you doing here, Jeff?" _

_Jeff snuck a quick look at the chain-link fence behind him, smiling apprehensively at the other avian. "Uh, I, uh, we were just...uh..." Jeff stammered for a good excuse._

"_Leaving?" Falco suggested cracking his knuckles in a suggestive manner. _

_Jeff nodded enthusiastically, his smile widening and his voice becoming higher. "Yeah that's it! Leaving! Right away! Better get going, boys! Come on!"_

_The other boys began scrambling away from the blue falcon as fast as they could. Kasey dropped Fox and followed his cohorts to the fence. "Aw, really?" Falco said disappointedly stepping closer. "Cause, I'm sure I can make you feel welcome!"_

"_No,No!" Jeff assured the avian with a nervous grin and gesturing over his shoulder to where the other members of his gang were hopping the fence. "We've really got to go! No time to lose! Really see you around! Tell Katt, I said hi!" With this last farewell, Jeff vaulted over the fence and broke into a mad dash after his companions._

_Falco chuckled and laced his arms behind his head. He turned to Fox who was wretching for air on the ground, blood pouring from his mouth. "Need a hand?" Falco asked extending one. Fox looked up into Falco's face, his emerald irises meeting Falco's deep blue ones. He hesitated for a moment, then grasped the outstretched arm, feeling himself being pulled to his feet. For a moment his legs wobbled beneath him, and then they gave way, and Falco had to duck under the vulpine's arm to support him. "Man, they really did a number on you!" he grunted, hefting most of Fox's weight on his shoulders. "Let's get you to the nurses office!"_

_Fox grunted agreement, and the two of them began limping towards the school's medical wing, on the far side of the playground. As they walked Fox thanked the avian for saving his hide. "No problem." Falco replied, readjusting the vulpine's weight on his shoulder. "I always love a good scrap." Falco grunted as they continued to walk and said, "You know, you're a pretty decent brawler! Those guys were beaten up before I even got there. Jeff's gang's a lot older than you right?" The avian's voice showed that he was impressed. "Takes a lot of guts to stand up to bullies like that!" His approval turned to curiosity; however, and he enquired: "Why'd you go and pick a fight with those guys for though?"_

_Fox grunted in pain and answered in a winded voice. "They...were...torturing...this girl....couldn't....just watch..."_

"_Ah-ha!" Falco said in comprehension. "So that's why that girl asked me for help!"_

"_Huh?" Fox was confused._

"_This fox girl came running up to me screaming about someone needing help!" Falco explained. "I took off and didn't look back!"_

"_Girl....long....ears?" Fox enquired._

"_Yep. That's her!" Falco nodded in confirmation. So, this girl, whoever she was, hadn't just abandoned him. She'd gone to get help. Fox breathed a small sigh of relief and relaxed a little more on the avian's shoulder. "Got a name?" Falco asked._

"_Fox..." Fox answered. "Fox...McCloud...."_

"_Fox McCloud? Nice to meet you, Fox. I'm Falco Lombardi." Falco grinned friendily. Fox grinned back as best he could. _

"_Pleasure.." he returned._

"_I think we're in the same class aren't we?" Falco enquired as they entered the medical wing. The smell of anaesthetic wafted through the corridors of the building and permeated the atmosphere. _

_Fox shrugged, the action causing him to flinch in pain. "I think we are!" Falco said persistently. "Professor Garland?"_

_Fox nodded. "I knew it!" Falco was about something else, but just then, a nurse emerged from a door on their left, causing both boys to jump, which in turn caused Fox pain. Alongside the nurse stood the long eared girl Fox had endeavored to save, and who had fetched Falco. _

_The nurse let out a small gasp and pressed an intercom button on the panel. "I need a stretcher in the lobby, stat! Student very badly beaten, may need emergency care!" While the nurse was talking, the long eared girl sped over to the pair, her uniform skirt flying around her as she ran._

"_Are you alright?" she asked concerned after Fox's well being. Fox gave her a pained smile and Falco whistled as he looked the girl over._

"_Whew! Quite a looker!" Falco addressed Fox. "Better milk this for all it's worth, Fox! This here's what we call a golden opportunity!"_

_The girl ignored him and spoke exclusively to Fox. "Thank you so much for rescuing me! I owe you big time!" She turned her gaze to Falco. "And thank you for helping him, too!"_

"_Hey," Falco winked. "No problem, sweetheart!"_

_The girl gave him a disapproving stare and then turned to Fox. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" she asked. "What's your name?"_

_Fox forced his tongue to make words. "Fox....Fox McCloud...."_

"_I'm Fara Phoenix! I really think I should—!"_

"_Phoenix?" Falco cut her off mid-sentence. "As in the new rich girl who just transferred here from some fancy private school?" _

_Fara was hesistant to answer but she nodded. "Yes."_

_Falco let out a long hoot, his beak curving into a smile. "Oh—! This is just too perfect!" The avian was practically giggling at the circumstance he found himself in! _

_Fara let out an exasperated huff and said: "Shut up and let me talk!"_

_Falco oh'd again. "Oh. Rich girl's got an attitude!"_

_Fara glared at him and said quickly to Fox. "Just let me know if I can ever do anything for you!" _

_Fox nodded. "Will...do!" Fara gave him a dazzling smile. _

"_Thank you so much, Mister McCloud!"_

"_Fox." Fox corrected her. "Call me...Fox."_

_Fara smiled and nodded again. "Alright then, Fox. And you can call me Fara."_

_Just then, the stretcher arrived and Falco was relieved of his burden. As he was being rolled away, Fox called weakly. "Thanks Falco! I owe you one for chasing those guys off!"_

"_No problem!" Came Falco's voice from across the room. "I'll see you around, Foxie!_

"_I'll come by later to see you!" Fara's voice called too. _

"_Thanks! Bye!" Fox said as the lift doors closed._

________________________________________________________________________________

Fox finished his narrative of the day, and Fara said. "And you held me to that."

Fox chuckled grimly. "Yeah. Without that favor the team never would have gotten the Arwings we have now."

"The ones that'll defeat Andross." Fara boasted quietly. Fox nodded in agreement. There was another short silence then Fara spoke again. "Fox? Have you ever thought about what you're going to do after the war's over?"

Fox shrugged. "Not really."

Fara's gaze flitted to him for a second, and lingeredthere. "I have."

Fox stared determinedly at the ground below them, trying not to make eye contact with Fara. It would be too painful to see that light in her eyes go out. "That so?"

Fara nodded, turning to face him completely. "Yes. I think about it almost everyday."

"That's not healthy." Fox stated matter-of-factly. He didn't like where the conversation was headed, and he was determined to get her to back off, so he didn't have to break her heart. "You need to keep your mind in the here and now, Fara. Otherwise you'll get distracted in the cockpit. And we can't afford to lose you because you were daydreaming." Fox hated to be so cold to her, but this was how it must be. It was either get her to back off, or break her heart.

"Do you mean _the team_ can't afford to lose me?" Fara said. "Or _you_ can't afford to lose me?" Fox didn't answer. His last cautious answer had turned the conversation in the wrong direction, and he didn't want to risk a similar mistake, so he said nothing. Unfortunately, this too seemed to be the wrong choice, as Fara became slightly more ecstatic than before, taking his silence as an affirmative to the latter option.

Fara's heart was leaping out of her chest, she could hear it in her ears, thumping loudly. The moment of truth had come! She took Fox by the shoulders and turned him to face her. He didn't look at her, his eyes were glued to the hard hull plating under his feet. With one gentle finger she pushed his muzzle up level with hers. His emerald eyes stared into her green ones. She could see something like fear reflected there, but she was too in love to care. She just thought Fox was nervous about the future. She would make that go away. She gave him one long last look, and kissed him. It was her dreams coming true. Fireworks sounded in her head, and Fara's heart sang a sweet song of love, similar to the ancient birds that were her namesake. Phoenix song was said to have been one of the most beautiful sounds in existence. The flames of the Phoenix in her chest surged, filling her insides with its light and causing her to glow.

After about a minute long kiss, Fara pulled back allowing Fox to breathe again. She seemed to be more out of breath than he was, but she was the one that spoke first. "Fox," The vulpine realized what she was going to say before she could even utter the words. He tried to stop her, but he was too slow. With a warmth that made Fox's heart break, Fara said: "I love you."

The words hung in the air like gun fire, and for a minute no one said anything. Fox was frozen with fear, afraid to move lest he break her into tiny pieces that would scatter to the empty winds of Papetoon. Despite his best efforts, no! Not his best efforts! He could have done better! He had been too timid! Afraid to take control! Afraid to steer the conversation away from the rocks sticking up from the sea.

Fara was beginning to get worried. She had come out and said what she'd arranged all this to say. Now he knew she loved him! So why wasn't he smiling? Why wasn't he kissing her and telling her he loved her too?! Had she done something wrong?

A look of confusion started to spread across Fara's face, and try as he might, Fox could not look away! "Fara..." Fox began, earning a brightening of Fara's expression. Hope returned to her features and her ears stood straight up in anticipation of words that would never come.

"Yes, Fox?" she prompted her green eyes pools of hope.

Fox hesitated and then began, "I...love you—"

Fara's face glowed with joy and she tried to leap forward into another kiss, throwing her full body weight at him. Unprepared for the ferocity of her attack, Fox tumbled backwards with a startled yelp. Luckily, he managed to keep himself and Fara from tumbling right over the edge of _Great Fox_; however, Fara's muzzle was still pressed against his, her tongue running laps around his mouth, which had come open to yelp as they fell. Her sandy-colored tail was flicking back and forth excitedly, and she felt more energetic than anytime since he'd known her.

Fox tried to move his hands to Fara's shoulders, in an attempt to push the overeager fennec vixen away from him; however, Fara misinterpreted his intentions as quite another maneuver, and guided his hands to her breasts, moving them in circles.

Fox's eyes shot wide open. This had suddenly gotten too intimate to be gentle. With a startled yelp, he shoved Fara off of him, rolling back onto his feet. Fara was totally caught off guard by Fox's change in behavior, and as a result yelped as well, nearly sliding of the flat part of the ship's hull. She looked at Fox with a mixture of hurt, confusion, and anger in her expression.

"Fox?! What's—?!"

"Fara! Listen to me!" Fox half snarled at the fennec, his emerald eyes hard, and his voice deadly serious. "I do love you! But not that way! Not the way you love me!" Before she even had time to look hurt Fox continued. "I love you more like my sister, as my friend, but that's it! Okay?" Fox stopped momentarily to calm down slightly. "Listen. I know this must be hard to hear but I need you understand. There is too much on the line right now for me to get involved with anyone! It's not you! It's me! My priorities right now are a very short list, and unfortunately, you're not on that list! Maybe someday, long after the war's over, I'll be ready for that kind of relationship, and maybe you'll be the one I have a relationship with. Maybe all those things you fantasize about will come true someday! But for right now, I need to focus on the team! You're part of the team granted, but I'm talking about the whole team, not just you! And I need you to keep your mind on your work and not on me! I'm sorry! But this is the way things have to be for now!" Fox paused facing away from her. He couldn't bear to look at the face of the woman whose heart he'd just broken. He didn't even deserve that privilege.

The deadly silence was broken by ROB's voice in Fox's ear. "Great Fox is ready to go."

Fox turned the mic on again. "Understood. Thanks ROB." He turned the mic off again, still not looking at Fara. "You'd better get inside," Fox said quietly. "Don't want to be out here when he clear the atmosphere." He rigidly walked back towards his own jetpack, each foot fall like a thousand more. He picked up the pack from where he'd laid it, slipping it onto his back and starting the thrusters. He thought he might get away before the yelling started but he was mistaken. Fara's half-pleading, half-furious voice began shouting after him. He ignored her angry pleas and angled back down to the hanger entrance. He could still hear Fara's desperate cries to come back, but he ignored them. He felt something drip onto his head and looked up to see Fara hanging over the edge of the dorsal wing, her tears dripping down on him. He moved out of their range and moved towards the entrance. As he got closer to it, her shrieks increased in volume and desperation. It was tearing him apart, but not nearly as much as it was tearing her apart. The sun had set and the night sky was full of stars. The _Great Fox_ and her crew would soon be among them, flying through the void, as once had their predecessors. It was the rebirth of the Star Fox Team, but it brought with it a heavy price. Something worse than death was happening directly above his head.

As soon as he was inside, Fox contacted ROB. "ROB, I want to know the second Fara comes in." The robot gave him the affirmative, and he closed the comm channel. He made her excuses for her on the bridge as he sat down in the captain's chair. A seat he didn't think he deserved, but one he had to take up, nonetheless. It wasn't long before ROB gave them the all clear to proceed, and the _Great Fox_ ascended invisible stairs into the heavens. In her room, Fara was oblivious to it all. Her world had been torn asunder by the very thing that made it whole. She was rejected. And in this case, it was certainly not better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all.

The next morning did not dawn as it usually did on Papetoon. Instead, it arrived with the buzzing of 5 alarm clocks, going off simultaneously. Each member stretched and groaned, unwilling to leave the comfort of their beds. But they still got up, crossed to the bathroom, used its various facilities, then dressed in flight uniform, grabbed a quick snack from their food lockers, and walked out their doors to the elevator. The majority of the team met in front of the elevator door, greeting each other with as much enthusiasm as can be expected at 8 in the morning. They were slightly confused at the absence of one particular member, but dismissed it as a mere coincidence, and boarded the elevator.

When they reached the bridge, Fox was there already, chewing on a pop-tart, and running some program or another on his computer screen. When he enquired about the absence of the missing member, the others stated they didn't have a clue about it. Fox, of course, had to know. He enquired of ROB the whereabouts of this member, and ROB stated that both her and her Arwing had departed late the previous night. No one could believe their ears, and they rushed back down to search her room for any clue as to where she had gone. They found what they were looking for.

Fara's room looked like any other. No personal touches had been added, no girly decorations no anything really. Her duffle bag, full of still packed clothes, lay on her bed, which had not been slept in. Next to the duffle bag, sat a white envelope. The letter inside was addressed to Fox. It read:

_Dear Fox,_

_My heart feels like it's been cleaved into 2 pieces. Your hard manner really disarmed my defenses last night, and I can't stop thinking about it. I appreciate your kind hope that someday, our time might come, and I hope it does with all my heart. Do not worry my hating you. I couldn't if I tried! The strange thing about love is that can take a lot of punishment. Consider your apology accepted, even if I'm still mad, I forgive you. But I have also thought about what you said, about keeping my mind on the team. I have come to the unfortunate conclusion that I can not keep my mind on the team only. You fill my thoughts every second of everyday, and I cannot help that. I am in love after all. And so, baring that in mind, I am leaving Star Fox. I would only be in the way, a nuisance because of my love for you. At one time, I would have thought that an asset, not a liability. But your words have made it clear that it would be a terrible handicap. Do not worry about my well being, for that is richly provided for. I will be on Corneria, living with my father if you change your mind. Otherwise, please don't come after me. I leave you this letter, to share my last thoughts of love with you. I hope you don't mind me taking my Arwing, after all, I did pay for it! Understand though, Fox. I wanted to give you so much more than anything you could have acquired through wealth. Most important of these: My love, My body, and a family. A real family. Not just me, but a whole house full of children as well! Who knows? Maybe it will happen someday, like you said! The next pages outline my vision of our life together, if you should care to read them. Perhaps these printed words will help you to understand, the full depth of my love, though that would never be possible through mere words alone. Give my best wishes and thanks to Peppy, Falco, Slippy, and, if you see them, Miyu and Fay. If you are wrong, and we never meet again, remember this about me if nothing else, Fox: That I loved you, and still do. Now and Forever. Goodbye, and good luck against Andross. Give him a Nova Bomb upside the kisser for me will you?!_

_Forever your friend,_

_Fara Phoenix_

_P.S. Something that has just entered my mind, and I want you to ponder over these next years. Maybe we will be able to compare findings. _

–_Is it True Love when only one person feels it?_

Fox sat in silence as he read the last pages. They described in gorgeous detail Fara's dream world, and all the things that she dreamed might someday be reality. Even after he'd finished reading, Fox still sat in silence, alone with his thoughts. Sometime later, he turned to the viewport and gazed out at the stars rolling by. "Good-bye, Fara." He said softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you were looking for." He stowed Fara's letter into his jacket pocket, along with the Star Fox wings she'd left with the letter. With a heavy heart, he locked the door, and returned to the bridge.

No sooner had Fox seated himself in the Captain's chair, than ROB's monotone voice stated: "Message from General Pepper. Priority 1."

General Pepper, Head General of the entire Cornerian Army, appeared in a prerecorded message on screen. His face was desperate, and the quality of the message was poor. But the message was nonetheless clear. "We need your help, Star Fox! Andross has declared war! He's invaded the Lylat System, and is trying to take over Corneria! Our Army alone can't do the job! Hurry Star Fox!"

The message fizzed and went out. "See?" Falco crowed from his seat. "I told you they'd need our help to take Andross down!"

Peppy chuckled at his eagerness, but was excited too. "All right! At last it's time for some payback!" he cheered.

Even Slippy seemed eager for battle. "This is what we've training for!" he shouted hopping up and down in his seat.

"ROB," Fox instructed the robot. "Set course for Corneria, maximum velocity!" ROB gave the affirmative and turned back to his work. "Slippy! Do a last minute check up of the Arwings, and Landmaster!"

"Right Fox!" Slippy trilled bounding off.

"Peppy! Start coordinating a new formation! With Fara gone we need one that accommodates 4 pilots!"

Peppy nodded. "I'm on it, Fox!"

"And Falco," Falco peered over at Fox skeptically.

"What?"

"Go and move Fara's things to storage."

Falco gave Fox an indignant look. "What?! Why do I have to—!?"

"Because I told you to." Fox said coldly. "I'm the leader, and I'm ordering to go and clean out Fara's room!"

Falco put up his hands defensively. "Okay, Okay! Fine!" He left the bridge mumbling to himself.

Fox remained where he was, staring out at the void of space rushing by. "Say your prayers, Andross." he said quietly. "The Star Fox Team is back."

______________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue: True Love

Krystal and Fox's minds parted along with their foreheads as Krystal drew back from her husbands memories. For a minute, they just sat there in silence, looking at each other through the starlight. Finally, Krystal spoke. "It wasn't your fault, you know."

"I know."

"It was her own decision to make."

"I know."

"This sort of thing happens all the time. ["I know."] What makes a difference ["I know!"] is the choices people ma—!"

"I KNOW!!!" Fox shouted, silencing Krystal. She was more than a little taken aback. This was the first time Fox had yelled at her since they'd been married! In fact, she couldn't remember him ever yelling at her! Even during the Anglar Blitz he'd never yelled at her, and certainly not before that!

Fox rubbed his forehead with one hand, wiping would be tears out of his eyes. "Sorry." Krystal apologized flatly.

"No! I'm sorry!" said Fox dismissing her gesture. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Its just...." Fox struggled for the words with which to share with his wife what he was feeling. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Reliving these memories is painful to you." Krystal finished for him. "You buried all this for 11 years at least, and you haven't thought about it since then. And now that your feeling it fresh again, you feel responsible for what happened."

Fox shook his head in tired wonderment. "You sure know me, well."

"I'm your wife." Krystal smiled teasingly. "Knowing you better than anyone else is my job." She gave his nose a playful tweak. "And that includes you."

Fox smiled and kissed her softly. She could be so wonderful sometimes! _I know._ Krystal's voice sounded in his mind. He laughed and Krystal laughed too. Both foxes yawned and realized that time had run away from them! Fox pulled on his discarded boxer shorts, and they both helped rearrange the sheets, so that it was less of a clutter.

When they were satisfied, Fox held the blankets open like a door. "After you m'lady." he bowed slightly.

Krystal laughed and thanked him for his chivalry, sliding beneath the sheets, followed closely by Fox. The two lovers curled up side by side, kissing each other good night and closing their eyes. However, there was one thing that was gnawing at Krystal's thoughts and she whispered, "Fox! Are you awake?" Fox grunted beside her. "Can I ask you something?" There was a long silence, and then Fox said in a groggy, muffled voice, "Okay...mmf...but make it quick."

"I will." Krystal promised then began. "What happened to Fara after that?"

"She disappeared without a trace," responded Fox. "I tried contacting her father, but he said she never returned home."

"But he could have been lying!" Krystal persisted.

"Why would he?" Fox asked. "Fara told me where she was going. Why would she want to hide from me in her own house?"

Fox's logic was solid and Krystal gave up on that theory. "And the question?" she asked.

"What question?"

"Is it true love if only one person feels it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Fox grunted. "Based on our relationship, I'd say no. I think I didn't fall in love with Fara, is because you and I were destined to meet, and be together. Of course, hind sight is 20/20."

"That's very sweet, Fox."

"It's true. Fara turned tail and ran when things got tough! You and I went through worse, and still came out on top! If that's not true love then what is?"

Krystal smiled. "I suppose you're right, Fox. Thank you." With that, Both foxes promptly fell asleep.


End file.
